missingchildrenandadultsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Foster
Twenty-one-year-old Jessica "Jessie" Foster was last contacted by a family member by telephone while at her residence in the vicinity of the 1000 block of Cornerstone Place in North Las Vegas, Nevada on March 28, 2006. They never heard from her since. Her live-in boyfriend, Peter B. Todd, stated she left him on April 3rd, stating that Jessie left to a go to a dentist appointment. When he returned to the apartment after being out for awhile, Jessie wasn't there and all of her belongings were missing (with the exception of her makeup and hair dryer). Jessie's loved ones stated it would be uncharacteristic of her to leave those items behind. After Jessie's disappearance, her family learned that she had been sex trafficked from Canada, to Atlantic City, New Jersey, to Las Vegas by Donald Vaz, a man that she had met in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. She thought of him as a friend, in April 2005, he invited her on a trip to New Jersey. From there, they traveled to Nevada. It was supposed to be just a short trip, and Jessie had two jobs waiting for her back in Canada, but she wound up staying in Nevada. Her family didn't realize that she had gotten involved in prostitution. Jessie kept putting off her return home and said she'd met a man, Peter Todd, and was moving in with him. Then she said they'd gotten engaged. Jessie was arrested for prostitution-related offenses in Nevada in June and in September 2005; Todd was her pimp. He had also beaten her, breaking her jaw and sending her to the hospital, the same month as her first arrest. One of the employees at the escort agency that Jessie worked for noticed that she regularly had bruises on her, and believed that she was being abused. Jessie did come and visit her family in Canada for the Christmas holidays in 2005, but on Christmas morning, right after everyone had opened their presents, she went to the airport and caught an afternoon flight back to Las Vegas; this is the last time her family saw her, but she continued to keep in touch with them by phone. A few months later, just before she went missing, she told her sister she wanted to leave Todd. He maintains his innocence in her disappearance. Jessie is originally from Canada and grew up in Kamloops, British Columbia before moving to Calgary to live with her father and finish her last two years of high school. After high school, she stayed in Calgary and worked, planning to eventually attend university. Her family still resides in Canada. Jessie kept in daily contact with her relatives in Canada and planned to attend her sister's wedding reception in April, but they have not heard from her since her disappearance. She has also not used her credit cards, bank account or cell phone since March 28th. She also left behind $20,000 in the bank, money she'd gotten from a car accident settlement and planned to spend on her education. Jessie loved ones fear for her safety. Both American and Canadian police are investigating her case. Description Jessie is described as a Caucasian female with blonde hair, hazel eyes and is 5'6 & 120 pounds. Her hair may be dyed brown and may have streaks in it. Jessie's right eyebrow and left nostril are pierced, her left ear is pierced twice and her right ear is pierced three times. She has caps on her teeth, which are straight. She has previously broken her jaw and had seriously injured her left in high school when she was struck by a car. Category:Missing Adults Category:2000s Category:Females